Perfectly right
by rupertsbabe
Summary: Zoey comes to a realization, and knows she has to do something about it. So when she does, will to person at the recieving end make the correct move? Oneshot CZ


Zoey Brooks was sitting on the bed in her dorm that she shared with her friends Dana and Nicole.

She had recently come to a realization that gave her a mix of fright and excitement. She looked around at Dana and Nicole who were arguing as usual about lord only knew what, and she muttered her thought out loud.

"I like Chase."

Dana and Nicole fell silent. Dana was gaping at her and Nicole was staring at her wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"I think we might have heard you wrong Zo." Said Nicole.

"Yeah I thin for once she might be right." Agreed Dana as she came and sat next to Zoey on the bed.

"Nope. I said I like Chase. I mean, like I really like him. More than I've ever liked anyone in my life." Said Zoey.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Nicole.

"You what!" exclaimed Zoey and Dana in unison.

"I just figured it out today…how could you know?" asked Zoey.

"Well, I don't know, I'm just good at that sort of stuff I guess." Said Nicole.

"Wow! Nicole is good at something!" said Dana sarcastically.

"Oh shut it! Just because you're a snobby, suckish, female Logan doesn't mean you can be mean all the time!" said Nicole, on the verge of tears.

"FEMALE LOGAN?" screamed Dana.

"Yes that is what I said. Now I am going to go blow dry my hair and put in anti-frizz before it poofs up like a furball." Said Nicole as she stalked to the bathrooms.

"Too late." Muttered Dana, as she too left the room.

"Thanks for the talk guys. You really are marvelous people." Said Zoey as she got up and went to meet Chase to do math homework.

"Hey Zoey!" called Chase, as Zoey got closer to him.

"Hey!" she called back. She picked up her speed and moved to sit next to him on the bench.

She pulled out her laptop and began to work on the assignment.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" asked Chase.

"What? Nothings wrong." Replied Zoey not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Zoey, you just signed in as Xoey Nooks. I'm your best friend! Tell me what's wrong!" said Chase as he signed her in under the correct name.

Best friend. Those words hit her like a stone. That's all she was to him. Just a friend.

"Okay, fine. You see, I like this guy. And he's really sweet and he's cool and we're really good friends, and I just found out today how I really felt, and I'm really confused and I just don't know what to do! Help me!"

Chase looked incredibly disappointed when Zoey looked up into his face.

"So who's this guy?" asked Chase.

"I can't tell you." Said Zoey as she blushed a slight pinkish color.

"Why? Do I know him or something?" he asked her.

"You could say that…" replied Zoey.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase.

"Do I have to come right out and say it? I mean, what do you want me to do, write it out on a poster board and shove it in your face?" asked Zoey.

"Maybe you could just tell me and then you wouldn't even have to worry about possibly breaking your friends nose and being sued by Logan because he has to live with something that had a broken nose and…well you get the picture." Said Chase smiling.

Zoey also smiled and she took a piece of paper from her notebook and began to write on it.

About five minutes later, she folded up the note, and pressed it into Chase's hand. "Call me after you read it okay?" said Zoey as she turned and walked quickly back to her dorm.

Chase was a little shocked, but soon unfolded the not and read.

_Chase,_

_You see, I have been feeling differently around you for a while, and now, even the mere thought of your name, or the sight of your smile sends me into a whole new sense of giddiness. I was scared for a bit, because I never realized what was going on, and I didn't want to avoid you. But then, this morning it hit me. I like you Chase. In a way that one friend should **not** like another. But I don't hate feeling that way. It actually makes me feel happy, because we'll always be friends no matter what. Well, at least I hope we will be. Mind you, I wouldn't blame you if you like never wanted to speak to me again. But if you do, you know where to find me. Zoey room 101. I'll always be there if you want to talk_.

_Sincerely,_

_Zoey_

'Wow.' Thought Chase. He didn't waste anytime before pulling out his cell and called Zoey.

"I got your note." He said.

She was quiet, and then he told her to wait in her room, cause he would be there in a minute so they could talk.

As Chase reached her room, he knocked.

When the door opened, instead of seeing Zoey, like he expected, he saw Dana, with Nicole behind her.

"Don't worry. We're leaving. We were just kicked out of _our_ dorm so that you could go in, so you had better make it good. And I swear if you make Zoey cry, I'll make you cry harder." Said Dana as she and Nicole pushed their way out of the room.

"Good luck!" whispered Nicole as she passed him.

"Hey Zoey." Said Chase as he went over to her bed and sat next to her, trying to get her to look him in the eye.

"Did you mean what you wrote in the note Zo?" he asked her.

"Of course I did. Still do." She muttered quietly.

"Good. Cause I have liked you since I first met you." Replied Chase as he reached over slightly and took her hand.

"I've wanted to tell you so many times. But every time I was interrupted by something or other." He continued.

Zoey finally looked at him, and she let a smile cross her lips as she saw him staring at their now entwined hands.

Chase looked up and they finally caught each other's eyes.

He smiled at her and leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to.

When she didn't pull away, and her eyes fluttered closed, he reached in all the way and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"God I've waited so long to do that." Muttered Chase as they pulled away.

Zoey's heart was fluttering wildly. Chase liked her! Chase liked her _a lot_! Chase kissed her!

She smiled again and leaned in, kissing him again. She loved the feel of his lips against hers.

It all just felt so right. From his arm on her back, to hers in his bushy hair, to their entwined fingers and their joined lips. It was all just…right.

She sighed, and they both laid on her bed, her head resting on his chest.

"So what now?" asked Zoey, as she felt his hand in her hair.

"Now, we go on and let life take us where ever we're supposed to go. We just go through it all together now." Said Chase, is a serious tone. She smiled and slightly nodded her head to his answer.

This was right. Her and Chase, going through life together, lying on her bed, with his hand in her hair…perfectly right.


End file.
